


Haven't Had Enough

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Groping, Making Out, Ruby Almost Interrupts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12</p>
<p>Weiss and Blake have a short make-out session in the RWBY dorm, and lucky one of them has enough sense to lock the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Making Out
> 
> \---
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from Marianas Trench

Weiss felt the hands finally pull the jacket from her shoulders, momentarily feeling the fabric getting caught around her wrists. The image of further possibilities that such a predicament could cause sent a shiver down the heiresses’ spine. It didn’t go unnoticed by Blake. 

She felt the faunus smile more than saw it as her eyes finally slipped closed. It only lasted a moment before she squeaked, feeling those hands on her rear to pull her further. “Blake!” Weiss hissed and tried to untangle her hands from their grip in her teammates hair. Her attempts melted though when she felt Blake’s lips start to kiss down her neck with the barest hint of her tongue. Gulping, she ended up just clinging further. 

Blake – never much of a talker – returned up to Weiss’ lips. It deepened when the heiress melted once again in her lap. Perfect. 

Distantly in the background Weiss heard the lock and handle to their dorm room jiggle, yet it didn’t open. Ruby’s confused voice came through, only to be joined by one Weiss could not care or be bothered to work out the owner for. Whoever they were, she thought to thank them later for drawing Ruby away before focusing entirely on her girlfriend after a slight nip to her lower lip. She was happy to comply.


End file.
